Magic to the Maximum
by PatrickNotStar
Summary: When Max escapes the School, she has to leave then Flock behind. A week later, she finds herself being adopted by the Weasly family. Then, when Max turns eleven, she gets her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, as does Ron, her Adopted Brother. Join Max in her adventure to Hogwarts- Frendship, action, adventure, and so much more! WINGS! Max/Harry story
1. Adoption

**Heey, y'all!**

**It's me! I know what you're thinking- Seriously, Maddy? You already have 3 in-progress stories! You're making another?- but, lucky me, I am a very flexible girl.**

**Without further ado,**

**Chapter 1-Escape.**

**Max POV**

I didn't want to leave them behind- but I had to. I promised Fang. We promised each other that if any of us got caught up, to keep on going, to never look back.

So that's what I did.

I'm Maximum Ride- Max for short. I grew up in a sinister lab called the School- and yes, I know what you're think- "Ugh, I hate school! It's so boring and I hate tests and homework!" But this school isn't your everyday school with hallways and lockers- It's hell.

Complete, utter Hell.

*FLASHBACK*

_I was running, the Flock at my heels- Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. They were still with me- we were still together._

_But the Erasers caught up to us- I was scared._

_I know what you're thinking- Oh, no, pink rectangles of rubber are going to get you! Ah!_

_No. Erasers are human-lupine hybrids- half human, half wolf, all predator._

_The School used them as guards, police- and executioners._

_Now you see why I'm scared- plus, a ten-year old (moi) is about to face imminent death, as well as her Flock._

_I whipped out my wings- yes, wings, I didn't grow up in a lab for nothing- and sprinted ahead. 10 feet before the gates, I took to the air._

_It was a wonderful feeling- flying, I mean. The freedom, the wind, the space, even the bugs. It's easy to sum it up in one word- bliss._

_I was soon well above the School, and I turned around to high five Fang, but he wasn't there._

_The Flock wasn't there._

_I immediately tucked in my wings and dive-bombed 10 feet above the ground. _

_Fang and the rest of the flock were handcuffed, bruises on their faces._

_"MAX!" I heard Fang shout. "GO! NOW! I LO-" he was cut off by an Eraser stuffing his lanky figure into a rough-sack._

_I took off, tears streaming down my face._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I was flying now- to where, I had no idea. I just had to distance myself from the school.

I landed on the ground, right on the outskirts of a town, in the woods. I walked out and tried to find a gas station.

You see, I had collected some money from the School-thank you, pick-pocketing- I have about $150. It'll be enough to get me by, at least for a week.

I found a Shell gas station a few miles away, so I went there.

As soon as I walked in, I headed straight for the bathrooms.

I looked in the mirror- and the girl looking back at me looked terrible.

She had a pale, sunken in face, and horror filled brown eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was everywhere, in all different directions, and matted. She had streaks of blood on her face and arms, and she was wearing a tan nightgown.

I realized that the reflection was me.

It was the first time I had seen my reflection.

I walked out of the bathroom after wiping all of the blood off of my face and arms. I looked at the sign in the gas station- I was in Ocean Isle, North Carolina- right next to a beach.

I got a whole ton of food and went to go find a place suitable for me to sleep. I chose a natural cave on a secluded beach- perfect for hiding.

I slipped into the cave and started to nibble on some beef jerky. After my dinner, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~Time Skip~

I woke up an hour later to voices- they sounded British. It was dark outside, so I slipped out of my cave without people seeing me.

With my raptor vision, I could clearly make out seven people, all with bright red hair.

A man and a woman were arguing- I guessed them to be the mom and the dad. I picked up the conversation with my enhanced hearing.

"Arthur! I told you if we used the Floo Network long-distance we would be dizzy!" The woman yelled. Looks like the dad's name is Arthur.

"Molly, any distance makes you dizzy!" Arthur shouted to the woman, Molly.

Molly waved him off and sat down on the warm sand.

The family followed suit; I had absolutely no idea what the heck they were talking about. I mean, I can hear them just fine, but it's what they're talking about.

I slowly walked over to them- they may be good, and I couldn't live on the streets forever.

I slowly inched my way over to them- a girl had to be cautious. I got close enough to see that they weren't Erasers- too old, lacking a gleam in their eyes.

When I was about 10 feet behind them, I stepped on a shell with a loud crunching sound. I winced.

7 heads whipped towards me- and I was shocked.

Their faces had something I had never seen before.

Happiness.

Something that I had only once thought of as a myth- it was true.

Arthur slowly stood up, holding out a stick. I don't know why, but I was scared. They were all staring me down, Arthur slowly started walking towards me.

Being the scared girl I was, I shrunk back- I was scared for no reason, to the point where I couldn't even speak.

The man stopped right in front of me, and a look of shock passed his kind face.

**Arthur POV**

Arthur Weasly, for once in his life, was shocked. The girl who stood before him was nothing he had ever seen before.

He had seen homeless people- but never with the expression of this child's.

Her eyes were a deep brown, but they were filled with fear, horror, anger, and so many other things that he had never seen in one's eyes, especially in a child's.

"What is your name?" I asked, still holding out my wand.

"Max," She said in a hushed tone, as if she were afraid of her own voice.

Arthur lowered his wand. This was just a poor, homeless girl, looking for a family.

"Do you have parents, Max?" He asked, crouching down so he could see her face.

"No," She said, still quiet.

"Do you have a home? Anyone to watch over you?" Arthur asked.

"No one," she said a little quieter. She looked on the verge of tears.

He looked back at his family- Molly had a grief-stricken face, staring at this Max. Fred and George were dead quiet, disbelief on their faces. They don't know what it's like to not have anyone to care for them, to feed them, to love them. It was written on this girl's face that she had nothing.

Ron looked saddened- he was probably this girl's age, and he was loved. He couldn't believe a life without parents.

Percy looked disapproving at the girl- he had always been touchy about peoples appearances- pasts and personalities didn't matter to him at first sight.

Ginny was on the verge of tears- just earlier today she was complaining that she hadn't had enough to eat, while this girl probably hadn't had almost anything.

Arthur looked at Max. "Well, Max, would you like to come and live with us?"


	2. Birthdays

**Heeey!**

**So, I have received word from my emo bunny minions that I have been getting reviews!**

**Woot Woot!**

**It may take me longer to update this story than my others, since I want this story to be detailed and loong. Hard to do, but a girl can try.**

**Without further ado,**

**Magic to the Maximum, Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

I was shocked- shocked speechless. I meet people for five minutes and they want to adopt me? Wow- that must be a new record or something.

**Arthur POV**

Arthur took in her shocked expression. Arthur had good reason- he could see that the girl was a witch. It was quite obvious, as to where she started floating a few inches off the ground in her shock.

Arthur Weasley was not a stupid man- He knew that this girl was tortured in her past. You could see the pain and hatred in her eyes. Yet one could easily tell that the anger in her eye was not directed to the Weasleys. It was directed to whatever did whatever they did to her.

The girl, Max, looked up at him and said, "Okay. I'll go."

* * *

**Max POV**

The Weasleys were here on a trip to America while they actually lived in the outskirts of London. They told me they were Wizards- Being me, I wasn't suprised at all. I mean, Hello! Mutant freak with wings here! Yup, they wave around a stick and they do magic. Cool! But wings are JUST as weird... Right?

They all decided that they would go back to their home (Which they called the Burrow...) after they cleaned me up and got me some food. I remembered them saying that they had won much wizarding money from a Galleon draw, so they had enough to pay for my food and clothes.

I had absolutely NO idea what Galleons were, or Sickles, or Knuts, but I would learn, I suppose.

After the two girls, Mrs Weasley and the youngest, Ginny, took me shopping (Which I have never done before, and it was TORTURE) and I got a whole wardrobe full of skinny jeans, leather jackets and combat boots. They were easy to fight in and suitable in all weather conditions.

Then, the whole family, plus me, went to a little diner a few blocks away. The waitress was probably fifty years old and wearing way too much make-up. Gross.

Percy, the oldest kid in the house, ordered a cup of coffee and an omelet, the twins both getting pancakes and bacon, Ron and Ginny getting the same.

I, on the other hand, ordered bacon, eggs, toast, a ham and cheese omelet, hash brown, pancakes, waffles, coffee, hot chocolate, and sausage. I looked up from the menu to see looks of disgust(coughPercycough) and amazement- by the twins, Fred and George. The waitress had one page filled out just for my order. I felt a blush creeping it's way up my cheeks, so I kept my head down.

When all of the food got here, I ate mine in three minutes flat. Even Ron wasn't finished.

Arthur was trying to figure out a way to cut his omelet- He wasn't used to non- magical food, or Muggle food, so he was having quite the difficult time.

Fred and George slowly applauded me.

"Max, that was-"

"Amazing, you were like-"

"A hungry troll!" They said, starting off the sentence where the other finished.

We payed the bill and left the diner.

* * *

I had decided to not tell the family about the wings. I didn't know how long I was staying, so I didn't want them to just blab on and on about my wings if I had decided to leave. I also felt like I couldn't trust them just yet.

Right now, we were going to the Burrow using Floo Powder- you throw it into the fireplace after saing where your destination is, and you get sucked through the fireplace and come to the destination.

"Now, watch closely, Max," Mr Weasley said, stepping into the green flames. You say where you want to go, drop the dust, and then that's it. Make sure to speak loudly and clearly- we don't want you to be wondering around, now."

Then, he dropped the dust, shouting, "The Burrow!" before disappearing in a puff of smoke. It was my turn now.

I stepped into the fire, and giggled at the tickling sensation as the tongues of the green flames licked up my legs. "The Burrow!" I shouted, then dropped the dust. Then I was falling and spinning. I got glimpses at sitting rooms as I passed by different fireplaces, some lit and some not.

When I landed, it was on my butt, and I stood up, brushing soot off of me and checking escape routes.

The house was large, but very cluttered. The roof was at irregular angles, making me guess that the whole structure was held strong by magic.

"Max, dear, you'll be sharing a room with Ginny," Mrs Weasley said, leading me uptairs.

I nodded my head in thanks when she opened the door for me. I wasn't carrying anything, so I don't know why she did.

The room itself was pretty cool- there was a blue rug and purple walls. I could live without the purple, but, hey, take what you can get.

I sat myself down on the empty bed on the less-decorated part of the room. It was just so much to take in- the magic, the house; which was very cluttered with things magically moving on their own. I may be a freak, but things still freak me out!

"Max, time for dinner!" I heard Ron shout. I heaved myself off the bed and made my way downstairs.

* * *

**Ron POV**

"Max, time for dinner!" I shouted, and heard the thump of footsteps.

She came down, and she honestly looked horrid. Her eyes were hollow and cold, and she looked like her skin was just stretched over her skeleton. She refuses to tell us why.

Once again, she ate a whole five servings. Everyone was gaping at her when she finished her fifth before we even finished our first. She blushed and looked down, still eating.

I was already starting to love her like a sister. You know, the whole protective- big- brother thing.

"So, Max," Said Dad. "When is your eleventh birthday?"

She scrunched up her face in confusion. It looked as if she were deciding something. "Three days," She said, and accomplished look on her face. Then there was a weird ripple in the air. Nobody seemed to notice it but me.

"Three days? July 15?!" Mum said, her fork clattering against her plate. "But that will give us no tome to give you presents!" She said, playing with her napkin.

"Presents?" Max said, a confused look on her face. "You don't need to get me anything. Seriously," She added after seeing Mum's dumbstruck expression.

Max excused herself and went upstairs.


	3. Acceptence

**Hey! *dodges flying brick***

**I know I haven't been around, but my Emo Bunnies have tied me up and tortured me until I gave Engwario a chainsaw... I would look out...**

**Engwario: *VRMS chainsaw* I wilw torwture you til I get Bweiber!**

**Me: Chortles... It's Beiber...**

**Engwario: Thwats what I swaid! Bweiber!**

**Me: FINE! He's on tour, somewhere in America. Follow some gossip magazines... They shall lead you!**

**Ahem...**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Engwario, would you like to do the honors?**

**Engwario: Swure! M dwoes nowt own Mwaximum Wide, or Harwy Powter. Bwut, she DWOES own thwat uwgly shirt, thwat messy hwair-**

**Me: OKAY... that's enough...**

**Without further ado,**

**Chapter three!**

Max POV

I was sitting on my bed, which is right next to Ginny's. I was reading a copy of her book _The Beadle of the_ Bard, and even though it was just a children's book, it was very confusing.

Today was my birthday, and I wasn't exactly jumping with joy. No, Max Ride never jumps with joy.

Mrs. Weasley insisted that I get presents, but I wasn't really sure I wanted them. Ginny had explained them to me, and they seemed exciting, but they just seemed like the giver was just trying to soften you up for one day, then go back to cold, hard reality the next day.

Nope, not so fun.

I sighed and put down the thick book. I pulled my self clumsily into a sitting position and sighed. I had to face them sometime.

I slowly dragged myself down the uneven stairs.

As soon as I reached the room, I was bombarded by many red heads, tackling me to the ground. Ouch.

"Guys," I wheezed out, "I love the attention, but you are squashing the young life out of me."

They got up, muttering their apologies, then dragged me to the sitting room.

"Well, you get one present from each person. Open mine first!" Ginny said, shoving a red box into my hand.

I opened it and gasped. It was a bright red ring with one glittering jewel on it. It was beautiful I wrapped the girl in a hug, whispering my thanks in her ear. I slipped the ring onto my pinky.

Next was Fred and George's present. They got me a present from both of them... I was terrified.

It turned out to be a set of Wizard's Chess ( The game pieces move, and I was terrific at the game) and some Filibusters waterproof Fireworks. I could use these.

From Ron, I got a game of Exploding Snap (It singed off Ron's eyebrows... Priceless) and a book about Qudditch (It is a sport played on broomstick with three types of balls- One red Quaffle, two black Bludgers, which try to knock you off the broom, and the Golden Snitch- When the Seeker catches it, the game instantly ends.. I had taken to the sport, but I restricted myself to just a broom).

From Percy, I got a book of all magical birds. I actually enjoyed this gift- I had told the family of my interest in birds.

Last was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's present's. It was an old watch, but it was gold with what looked like planets spinning around in it. I instantly fell in love with it.

We had some chocolate cake and then we went to go play some family Qudditch.

While I was tossing the Quaffle to Ron, a lump fell on my head. I reflexively caught it before it could fall before my reach. I looked at the front, lowering myself to the ground.

_Miss Maximum Ride_

_The Burrow_

_Third Room on the Right of the Staircase_

I opened it with shaking hands.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Ride,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

After that was just all school supplies.

I can't believe it.

I'm a Witch!

I shook out the envelope, and a small card fluttered out I picked it up and read it.

_Dearest Maximum,_

_This may seem very confusing, not knowing even the slightest bit about this, and I promise it will all piece together._

_All professors know of your wings- please do not worry, not a word will be peeped._

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Woah- how did he know about the wings?

I stuffed the card in my pocket, then excitedly waved my letter around.

"I'm a Witch! I'm going to Hogwarts!" I shouted, running around the garden.

I was congargulated, and promised to go to to Diagon Alley, a Wizarding Villiage, tommorow.

I went to bed thinking about the flock.


	4. Luck

**Hey, Bunnies!**

**Engwario: VRM! I hwave fwound Bweiber!**

**Bieber: Please... NOOO!**

**Engwario: Brings chainsaw closer to head**

**Me: Wait! You can have Dylan, instead!**

**Poofs; Dylan now sitting where JB once sat.**

**Dylan: Where am I ?**

**Me: *Stuffs popcorn into mouth* This should be interesting.**

* * *

Max POV

Diagon Ally is HUGE. And AWESOME.

First, we headed to a Flourish and Blotts and headed to the second-hand section. My family was very poor- we barely scrape by.

When we had all of our books, we headed to a robe store. Mrs. Weasley thinks that Ron and I should get new robes for our first year at the school.

When we got out of there, we went to every store, except for the owlery and the wand shop.

When we went to the Owlery, I had to stuff my fingers in my ears.

Things were squeaking, squaking, and hissing, then to top it all off with the rattling of cages.

Cages.

Cages...

Suddenly, I had a flashback of escaping my cage, leaving behind my flock.

My flock, at the school.

I shook it out of my head. No, bad Max! No thinking of School, NO!

I looked up at the owls.

There were _thousands._ Barn owls, red owls, screech owls, every kind imaginable.

I chose a brown and white tawny owl- it matched my wings.

And you want to know her name?

_Luck._

Luck. The thing that helped me escape the school.

* * *

As I finished up my shopping, I headed over to Ollivanders, and according to Ron, this is where we get our wands.

I walked in the shop with Ron at my side. I coughed. The place is filled with dust, the lighting is terrible. But what was really weird were all of the boxes; literally thousands of them, all stacked unevenly upon one another.

There was one other kid in the shop; he had untidy black hair, pale skin, and striking green eyes. He was probably as skinny as me (I still haven't put on much weight) and a good inch taller. He looked back at us, holding the box for his new wand.

He pushed past us, keeping his head down.

"Well, then..." I said, just as an old man came behind the counter.

The man looked like he was seriously ninety years old. I mean it. He was one of those old people that everyone has that hates everyone.

"First years?" He asked, looking at Ron and I.

"Yup. He's got a wand, but I need a new one," I said, jabbing my thumb to Ron's front pocket, where his passed down wand was poking out.

"Okay, then. One wand."

After this, Mr. Ollivander walked up to me, and a tape measure started zipping around me, magically measuring my arms, legs, chest and... Nose?

When it was finally done, Ollivander went back to his boxes. He pulled one out.

"9 inch, dragon heart string, oak. Good for Charms." He handed the wand to me. I waved it, and a box zoomed out of the shelf and hit Ron square on the face. Ollivander snatched the wand out of my hand, and handed me a new one.

I had to go through this four times.

An exasperated Ollivander took out another box and took the wand out of it.

"11and a half inches, Phoenix feather, willow. Good with defense against the dark arts," He said handing it to me. I cautiously waved it.

The whole room became warm, and had a happy glow to it. Red mist and sparks shot out of the wand.

"Perfect!" Mr. Ollivander said.

I paid my seven galleons and left the shop. Tomorrow, I'm going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hey, guys. I am so sorry for lack of updates, but I have school till three, cross country till four forty, then I fall asleep.**

**I'll update as soon as possible.  
**


	5. Train

**Hey, guys. It's been awhile.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Okay, dears, head along now, we're going to miss the train!"

Mrs. Weasley was herding us all through Kings Cross station, all of us pushing our trolleys. People gave funny looks to the owls, but otherwise nothing else happened.

As we approached platforms 9 and 10, I started to have doubts. What platform 9 3/4? There is just nine and ten, with a barrier in between.

"Okay, Max," Mrs. Weasley started, when we heard a non-Weasley voice. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

All of our heads swiveled towards the source of the voice.

It was a boy, about an inch taller than me, and just as skinny. He had black hair that stuck out in all directions. He had broken round glasses on his face and startling green eyes.

"Oh, dear, looking for the Hogwarts train?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at him with concern.

"Well... Yes," he replied sheepishly.

"Well, just as I was explaining to Max, here," She gestured to me. I glared, just out of instinct. "All that you must do is walk through that wall, right there," She said, pointing at the barrier. "Fred, George! Show them! Ah, goodbye, Fred, dear..."

"Mum," he complained, "I'm George!"

"Oh, very sorry, George."

Just before he went through the barriers, he called to her, "Just joking, Mum! I'm really Fred!" And he disappeared through the wall.

The boy and I gaped in shock.

"On you go now, dears," Mrs. Weasley said, pushing the boy and I to the wall. He looked like he wanted to take it at a run, but I wasn't in the mood. I took my time. When I approached the wall, I leaned against it, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

Then, I was falling through nothing. In seconds, I was on a new platform. A bright scarlet train stood, glistening and blowing smoke.

The boy and I both gaped, both awestruck.

Seconds later, Ron and Ginny appeared, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After saying our goodbyes and promising to write every week, Ron and I boarded the train.

After finding ourselves a compartment, we settled ourselves into our seats. The door slid open, an the boy from earlier came in.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, poking his head in.

"Sure, sure."

He came in and settled himself into the seat next across from Ron and I.

"So how 'bout names? I'm Max," I said.

"Ron," Ron said, his mouth stuffed full of the muggle potato chips I bought him.

"I'm Harry," Harry said, leaning back in his seat.

I didn't see a very big deal about this, but Ron thought otherwise. "What's your last name?"

"Potter," he said, as though he feared this.

Ron's eyes went wide. "_The_ Harry Potter? Do 'ya have the scar?"

I had no idea what he was talking about, so I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

_Agony. _

_Fire ripped through my chest as the Whitecoat shoved the needle into my ribcage. I screamed, unable to hold it in anymore. The fire slowly retreated.  
_

_"Subject 23 finally gave," A Whitecoat said, writing something down on a clipboard.  
_

_"It's a toughie," another said._

* * *

**Harry POV**

Harry conversed with Ron until he saw a sheen of sweat appear on the girl, Max's face.

"Mate, is she okay?"

Ron looked at Max worriedly. "Yeah. She just doesn't sleep very well, usually," he said, then changed the subject again.

**Max POV**

When I opened my eyes, the sky outside was only a shade darker. I sighed.

"Do we get any food in this joint?" I asked. Harry and Ron jumped, not realizing I was awake.

"George says a food trolley comes through around five," Ron said, taking out his sandwich and threw it to me, I mumbled a thanks and bit into it hungrily. It was gone in seconds.

Just then, a girl wit bushy brown hair came through the door. "Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked, jabbing a thumb behind her. "Neville's lost his."

A round faced boy peeked hopefully over the girl's shoulder. I shrugged apolegetically. "Sorry, haven't seen him."

She held out her hand. "Hermione Granger."

I shook her hand firmly. "Max Ride."

She eyed the two boys distastefully. "You have a spot of dirt on your nose, you know," she said to Ron as she slid the door shut.

"I think I'm starting to like this girl," I said.


	6. Sortings

Max POV

We finally pulled into the station. And I say finally because this train is making me a wee bit claustrophobic. Ya know, growing up in a dog cage does have it's disadvantages.

As I got off of the train, I saw a huge shadow looming over the heads of even the tallest students. A grin broke out onto Harry's face.

"Firs' years! Firs' year over 'ere!"

"Hagrid!" Harry said as we approached the giant.

"Al righ' Harry?" The giant, Hagrid said. "C'mon, onto the boats!"

Harry, Ron, and (much to Ron's distaste) Hermione, and I all got into one small wooden boat. In front of us, Hagrid took up his own with his sides overlapping.

"Hogwarts, ho!" He shouted, and the boats started forward.

As soon as the castle came into view, I could feel my jaw dropping.

The castle was beautiful, with smooth grey stone and grand doors and windows. There were many towers and turrets, and I could see the ground with my raptor vision. The grounds were framed by dark forest.

When we got off of the boats, Hagrid filed us into the huge oak doors at the entrance of the castle and led us into a large entrance hall. The walls were dark brown and there was a large staircase in a car corner of the room. And another. And another. There were tonnes of pictures on the walls, all moving, of course.r

Then, a strict looking woman in billowing deep purple robes and a pointed witch hat marched towards us, chin high in the air and her spectacles on the tip of her nose. Her grey hair was tied into a tight bun without a stray hair left behind. Her cold eyes scanned us all, but you could see just a hint of warmth in them. All in all, you could tell that she was one who's line you did not want to cross.

"Hello, First Years, I am Professor McGonnagall."**(Sorry if I spelled that wrong, I don't have any of my books w/ me)**.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before anything, you must be sorted into a school house, where you will do homework, make friends, and sleep. There are 4 Hogwarts houses; Gryfiindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The sorting will take place in the Great Hall. When you are sorted you will go sit down at your house table. Come." And with that, she whipped around in a swish of purple robes and hat and started dwon the hall.

We followed.

Harry came up behind me and I tried not to flinch at his closeness, even if her as about a foot away. I seriously have to get over my issues.

"Do ya think it's a test?" he asked, looking worried. Ron came up next to me.

"I dunno, but Fred and George say it's real painful, there's knives and stuff-"

"Ron, shut up," I said, setting my mouth in a line. I hated knives.

Ron shut his mouth. We walked to the Great Hall in silence.

After about a minute, a great set of oak doors awaited us. Behind them, I could hear laughter and talking. McGonnagall opened the doors and walked in, us following.

The hall immediately fell silent. There were four long tables, each packed with kids. The ceiling looked like the sky outside; dark blue with millions of stars.

I looked away from it sadly, knowing that I could be out flying in that sky.

In the front of the room, there was another long table facing the others, each seat but one occupied with what looked like professors. I saw the giant guy wink at Harry, who smiled.

Before them was an old wooden stool, which upon it sat a ratty old wizard's hat, brown with age.

It opened it's mouth and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Eveyrbody clapped, but I was too creeped out to do much of anything.

The first years all lined up in single file, facing our audience. McGonnagall cleared her throat.

"When I read your name, you will come and sit on this stool and I will place this hat," she gestured to the Sorting Hat," upon your head, and the Hat will take it from there." McGonnagall then took out a scroll and read: "Abbott, Hanna!"

A scared looking blonde girl stepped forward from her place in line and reluctantly sat on the old stool. The Hat was placed on her head. Then the seam ripped open where the mouth should be and yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hanna, looking relieved, relaxed and sat down at the Hufflepuff table, where the older students were applauding her welcome.

This went on forever. When Harry was called, there were whispers and fingers pointed. I had absolutely no idea why that was.

It took awhile, but Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. It was also the same house that Hermione Granger was sorted into.

After a dreadfully long wait, I heard my name: "Ride, Maximum!"


	7. Suprise

Max POV

I walked up to the stool and the Hat was placed on my head. Suddenly, I heard words as if they were being whispered in my ear.

_Ah... You have had a very troubled past, I see... And a dark secret... Well, I would put you in Slytherin..._

I didn't like what was coming...

_But, I have to say... _"GRYFFINDOR!"

The last part came as a shout, so the whole Great Hall could hear. I jumped off the stool, relieved, and headed to my table. What I was assuming to be the headmaster started to stand, when the doors banged open and a guy ran in with a cat by his side.

The guy ran up to who I assumed to be the headmaster and whispered in his ear. With my awesome hearing, I caught snippets of stuff like "wings" and "kids". Uh oh.

Dumbledore whispered something inaudible, and the guy nodded and headed back out, his disturbingly ugly cat trailing behind him.

Dumbledore then whispered something in McGonagall's ear, and she looked bewildered, but nodded anyways. She then got up and and waved her wand, sending the stool and hat flying back to the front of the Great Hall.

She cleared her voice. "It seems that two, erm, unexpected students had just arrived and will be sorted-" she cut off when the doorrs banged open for the second time.

And I couldn't believe my eyes.

Fang and Iggy, my two most best friends from the School, had come through those doors, their faces gaunt but their eyes full of wonder. Well, Fang's at least. Iggy was blind.

I stood up, and Fang's stare locked onto mine. And in the next moment, we were hugging, and I don't even know how we got there.

I let go of him and turned towards Iggy. He looked the same, with strawberry blonde hair and blank eyes. "Iggy," I whispered, and an incredulous look spread on his sallow face.

"MAX!" he said, then tackled me, hugging me till my ribs cracked.

Someone cleared their throat, and we stood up sheepishly. McGonagall was still standing, and all eyes were on us. I gave the two boys both a kiss on the cheek, then, still smiling, headed back towards my seat.


End file.
